marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Malekith (Earth-11584)
History "I hope you enjoyed the Asgardian sunrise Odinson, for it will be the last light you see before the Nine Realms are plunged into Night forevermore." Malekith, also known as Malekith the Accursed by Asgardians was a Dark Elf general from the planet Svartalfheim, one of the Nine Realms which was also known as The Dark World due to its only visible light being a nearby black hole slowly devouring a binary pair of white dwarf stars. The Dark Elves were native to this planet, one of the oldest races in the universe. It is thought at one point that their physiology was not dissimilar from the Light Elves of Alfheim, also of the Nine Realms, but centuries of being bombarded with dark matter had made the Dark Elves a more hearty race and durable than even most average Asgardians. Several millenia ago, not wanting to live under the yolk of Asgardian rule and desiring to return all the universe to a state of darkness (a period of time referred to in Dark Elf lore as the Coming of the Endless Night), the Dark Elves rebelled against Asgard and declared war on the Nine Realms. To this end, they acquired the Aether, which was really the Infinity Stone of Reality, and hoped to use it to extinguish the light of several worlds at once. A great battle took place on the planet of Svartalfheim, where the Malekith acted as a general in command of several hundred troops. While the Aether made the Dark Elves potent foes, they only barely understood the power they were dealing with, making them unable to use the Reality Stone's full potential. As such, the Dark Elves were eventually routed by King Bor and the rest of the Asgardian Army, who captured the Aether and buried it deep underground on Svartalfheim, sealed away for all eternity. While many Asgardians thought that the Dark Elves had been utterly destroyed, leaving Svartalfheim a barren wasteland within the Nine Realms, in reality Malekith and several of his troops entered into a state of hibernation, intent on waiting for millennia to attempt to destroy Asgard again. His chance came with the Destruction of the Bifrost Bridge, cutting off Asgard from the Nine Realms for a period of time. Using the distraction to make his move, Malekith and a portion of his army left Svartalfheim and began traveling through space towards Asgard, the long way, with their ship cloaked and hidden from Heimdall's view. He also began contacting an Asgardian criminal by the name of Amora, who became infatuated with him. Malekith convinced Amora to aide him in his invasion of Asgard, an invasion that took greater precedence after Jane Foster inadvertently found the Aether after an accident involving her Field Bridge technology, absorbing it into herself. Malekith sought to capture Jane and withdraw the Aether, using Amora's magical abilities to amplify its reality bending powers to maximum effects. Malekith's ship invaded Asgard after Foster's arrival, shielded by Amora's magic, and the armies of the Dark Elves fought the armies of Asgard to a stalemate. Malekith himself sought out Foster, doing battle with Thor, Balder, and eventually the queen Frigga. While he was forced to withdraw before he could capture the Aether, he did manage to kill the Asgardian queen and inflict serious damage to Asgardian morale. Malekith sat and waited, knowing that the death of his mother would spur Thor into action. When Thor, Loki and Jane arrived on Svartalfheim to try and remove the Aether themselves, they planned to destroy the power once it was free of Jane's body. However, Malekith lay in wait for them, seemingly killing Loki and capturing Jane, using Amora to withdraw the Aether from her body and infuse it into his own. While he held Jane, he also learned of her Field Bridge technology on Earth, and sought to make that ground zero for his attempt to bring darkness to not only the Nine Realms, but beyond as well. Malekith and Amora were driven from Svartalfheim, using a modified version of the Bifrost to travel to Midgard as the Asgardian army led by Balder closed in on them. Once on Earth, Malekith turned on Amora and hooked her to a machine conjured from the reality bending Aether. He activated her magic, enhancing her own powers and hoping to direct that power through the Field Bridge, expanding infinitely through space and converting matter to dark matter. However, Malekith's plans were halted by Thor and Balder. Thor fought Malekith in a distracting effort, while Balder helped Jane and Dr. Selvig rework the Field Bridge to turn back on Malekith, splitting him in half and killing him and driving the Aether from his body, which was then placed into a container for safe keeping. Powers & Abilities * Superhuman Strength and Durability: Due to his Dark Elf heritage, Malekith was supremely strong and durable, on par with most Asgardians (who themselves are far beyond normal humans). This durability also extended to handling Infinity Stones, as Malekith was able to handle the Reality Stone without it destroying his body, as it was doing to Jane Foster. * Longevity: Malekith was a young man during the war with King Bor over the Aether, which had taken place several thousand years prior to the present day. As such (even taking into account a prolonged period of hibernation), Dark Elves can be assumed to have a longevity beyond that of Frost Giants or Asgardians. * Telepathy: Dark Elves, like their light elf counterparts, possess a limited degree of telepathy. Malekith used this ability to project himself into the mind of Asgardian criminal Amora the Enchantress, earning her trust. * Aether: When equipped with the Aether (also known as the Reality Stone), Malekith could alter the fabric of reality into whatever shape he desired. Normally this effect would be finite or localized, but the power of the stone could be augmented by powerful enough magic and/or science (such as Amora the Enchantress or the Field-Bridge technology.) Weaknesses Malekith was overconfident in his own abilities, discounting the powers of Thor, especially after he absorbed the Aether and gained control of an Infinity Stone. However this would prove to be his undoing. Also, despite his longevity, Thor and many other Asgardians likely have a lengthy combat experience advantage over Malekith, given the latter's long term presence in hibernation. Film Details Malekith appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Christopher Eccleston. * Thor: The Dark World (2013) * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) only Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters